Bonded for eternity
by R1S0N
Summary: One man will go through each and every member in the SSS and GDM lives. He brightly reaches out to them and show them that the world is not that cruel as it seems to be. OC
1. Chapter 1

Her Song…

The first time I heard her song…

It reached out to me, as if it was guiding me to the light…

At first I lost my reason in life, everything was boring and dull. I lost a friend, I lost my passion for music…I lost my soul…

Then one day I met her…

It was just a regular night, I was taking a walk outside, needed some polluted city air. *Breathe* Yup it was pretty shitty alright. Oh yeah I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Akiko Oyobu, 16 year old boy, junior; 5"11 weighs about 150 pounds, skinny, has black short hair and blue eyes. Someone who loves music, well use to I guess… I can play almost any instrument but my specialty is the guitar, both electric and acoustic.

I live alone at a one room apartment, reason why I was living alone? Well I guess you can say puberty and like every teenager you start to rebel parents. Long story short, my parents didn't support my dream and wanted me to take over the family business which was for me to become a doctor so I try to avoid my fate by moving out.

I used to be in a band called "Sad Machine" but we disbanded, so now I'm out here alone walking around like a stranger. I walked at an alley around my area to distract me from my thoughts until I heard a song.

_My days end as I'm trying to find where to vent my irritation_

_The sky is gray, I can't see anything beyond _

_People who act like they have common sense are laughing; what kind of lie will they tell next? _

_How can they treasure what they obtain with those lies? _

_But we've got to move ahead, toward tomorrow _

_So I'm going to sing like this_

This song…is it talking to me? How do you know what I'm feeling now…?

_You may be crying, you may be lonely _

_But that's perfect-that's what human is _

_The tears you shed say _

_Thank you for giving life to us-beautiful, honest, and real_

It was a beautiful song that slowly I was entranced by it. My body started walking toward the song and each time it got louder the brighter the area became.

_Having dreams you want to fulfill and dreams you can't reach _

_Is dream and hope in itself. That's enough for us humans to live on _

_There's a door, it's waiting there _

_So I will reach out my hand_

There I saw a pink-haired girl with dark red eyes around my age. She was playing an acoustic guitar with such passion. She had something that I lost, music. Her eyes shine with such liveliness and always had a smile on her face. Watching her made me wonder, what happen to me? Soon a smile pop right back on my face and I started to enjoy music again.

I walked in front of her and watched her play her guitar while singing a song that I wasn't familiar with.

_For you who have stumbled, I give you this song and the courage to fight once more _

_The tears you shed say _

_Thank you for the miracle of allowing us to meet in this sullied, ugly world_

When she was done I reached into my wallet and threw a dollar into her guitar case. She grabbed the dollar and handed it back to me.

"Here, you can have it back. I'm not here to play for money." She says as she hands me my dollar back. "I'm here to just play the one thing I love the most" she said with a smile and continues to play the guitar with a different song.

I was surprised by her action, seeing as how people these days would play for money. I smiled again and decided to sit down and watch her play. Slowly a crowd would form around her and saw how talented she was. Her songs were able to get people to forget their troubles and put a smile on their face. When she was done singing, everybody clapped and cheered for her, they even wanted an encore. However it was getting late so she started to pack up. The people around her start to leave and went on to with their usual lives.

"Hey" I said trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh thanks for listening to me" she says getting familiar with me.

"You're really impressive, you got talent" I complimented.

"Nah I'm still a beginner but thanks."

She puts her guitar in her case and throws it over to her back while adjusting the guitar strap to a more comfortable position. She leaves at the opposite direction from me. The further she walked the more I didn't want her to go. I wondered if I would ever see her again. Suddenly my hand reaches out her direction and I yelled at her. "WAIT!"

She turns around confused and stumbled by my action. After realizing what I done I was thinking.

What? What am I an idiot? Why the hell did I say that? Wait she's staring at me I better reply soon, but what do I say?

"Um…Will you come back to this spot and play your songs again?" I said embarrassed trying to cover my face.

She smiled "Yeah I'll come back."

"Awesome! Wait! Can I get your name?" I shouted then realizing that I was asking too much.

"It's Masami Iwasawa" she replied back with a wave.

"Thanks! Oh and get back home safely!" I said as I wave back.

But when I said that I thought I heard her quietly say "home huh?" in a sad tone.

I went back home and wonder if what I heard was my imagination. I went into my room and notice that the time was 23:50. Damn it! I almost forgot, tomorrow is Monday, which meant ugh…school. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, getting ready for bed. As I lay on my bed I wonder if I would see Iwasawa tomorrow. I realize that I was getting eager for tomorrow to come. I replay the performance Iwasawa did earlier in my head and slowly sleep overcame me.

Next Day: 7:25A.M.

My alarm clock woke me up indicating that it was time to go to hel-school. To me the noise my alarm clock makes is like nails on chalkboard, babies crying or my favorite cup broke, in other words it's the worst noise trying to wake you up for the worst possible place for you to go…school. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into my uniform. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed toast to my mouth and made a dash to school.

I arrived earlier than I expected I went into my class to my seat and took a nap. It was 7:45A.M. Homeroom doesn't start till 8 so students who come early can do what they want, which for me is to nap. But even that doesn't last long.

"Oi! Aki wake up!" a familiar girl said as she bang my head with her fist. I open my eyes and face the evil girl who disturbed me from my precious nap.

"Yo Aki! What's up?" she says with a smile.

"I see Hisako Matsurra that's what's up" I replied with a yawn.

Hisako Matsurra, a long brown hair girl who likes it tied up in a ponytail, has silver eyes. She is a classmate of mine, loves to play mahjong, and was a band mate, an expert in electric guitar. She also stopped playing music just like me, but we still get along well even though we disbanded.

"Wow that was a loud yawn, didn't sleep well last night?" she said as she sits on the seat in front of me.

"Well I did have an interesting night" I said as I stretched.

"Wait? What? night? …Congrats Aki I never thought you would be able to do it." She said with a shock on her face as she pats on my back.

"Whoa whoa wait I don't know what you're thinking but last night I saw a girl" I said trying to redeem myself.

"Oh thank god at least I know you're straight." Hisako says with relief.

I swear I'm going to kill this girl… but there's no way that's going to happen. The last time I fought with her, she gave me the German Suplex. I sighed thinking about the pain that put me through. I explain to Hisako about Iwasawa and how her amazing her songs was.

"I see…but the name Iwasawa sounds so familiar." She goes around class and asks around about Iwasawa.

"Huh? Iwasawa? Oh that quiet girl, she's in the class next door. Many people gossips about her and they're not that good either. Some says that she cheats off of others to get what she wants, others says that she steals people's boyfriends etc… There are so many rumors about her, but recently her classmates saw bruises on her arms so now they assume that she's into fights." said a rumor-loving girl.

I thought to myself and wonder about the things that my classmate just said. That can't be true, I mean rumors tend to get exaggerated and it's also possible that it's not the same girl.

Soon class started and for the whole time I kept a tense look as I stared out the window, not focusing on class. Eventually lunch break came, at this time people eat lunch and do whatever on their spare time until it's over. Usually I would run down to the bakery and get myself cheap bread since the line is long but this time I wasn't hungry at all. I went to the rooftop and decided to lie down and stare at the sky.

I don't know why but usually nobody is on the rooftop, I wonder if it's a bum thing. Soon I felt something cold on my cheek.

"Yo Aki, here I got you melon juice" Hisako passes me a can.

I chug it.

"Wow thirsty much? You don't go to the rooftop unless you're in deep thought" Hisako says as she took a sip from her water.

"Yeah, just thinking about Iwa-"

"Iwasawa?" she says finishing my sentence.

"Then do you want to go see her? I'm really interested in this girl since it's very hard for people to impress you."

"Huh but wai-"

Before I can even finish my sentence Hisako drags me down the stairs and we went to the classroom next to ours. We took a peek through the door and saw her eating by herself. She was all alone and quiet, it was a sad sight to see. I wanted to go talk to her and keep her company but going in without thinking might be a bad idea. Suddenly while I was still thinking, Hisako opens the door and shout out is "Iwasawa here?"

At that moment everything went slow motion to me when she did that.

"You idiot, why in the world, do you always act before you think? If you weren't a girl I would smack you. God I can't believe you sometimes, we might cause her trouble you know!" Of course I was thinking this in my head, what you expected me to smack her? I don't want to die this early in the story.

Iwasawa made eye contact with Hisako and right away she knew that it was her. Hisako walked toward her and sat in front of her seat. I slowly walked behind her trying to hide the fact that I knew Hisako.

"Wait is that Hisako?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Why is one of the most populist girls talking to someone like Iwasawa?"

"I bet Iwasawa forced her to come eat with her."

"Wait, look! Akiko is here too."

"Don't tell me that Iwasawa seduced Akiko!"

The students whispered in the classroom exaggerating the rumors.

I guess I forgot to mention but due to our old band, me and Hisako are popular in school, when we were still together we would perform concerts in the cafeteria and in certain events. We would practice after school in an empty classroom and students would stay to listen to us, but we retired, I guess some people still remember us.

"Yo! My name is Hisako Matsurra. Nice to meet you Iwasawa" Hisako smiled as she offered her hand. Iwasawa ignored it and continue eating her meal.

"Who the hell does she think she is, ignoring Hisako like that!" Classmates whispered starting to get jealous.

"Hmm I see…well sorry to interrupt your meal. I'll take my leave. Come on Aki" Hisako says as she waves signaling me to follow her. I really didn't want to leave without saying anything but at the same time I didn't want to make any more trouble as it is.

Just before we leave Hisako shouted "Oh and if anybody bad mouth my friend Iwasawa I'll make sure that you'll regret it!" she demonstrated the German Suplex on me. Everybody was shocked and scared in the room including Iwasawa. Hisako left with a smile as she drags me to our classroom.

I was in a lot of pain and despite all that Hisako had the nerve to yell at me.

"Aki I can't believe you, we went all the way to see her and you didn't say anything." Hisako shouted as she puts me in a joint lock.

My body was dead; it went through so much, that when I said something my body ache. Soon class started and like always I didn't concentrate, but this time I have a legit excuse.

Finally school was over! My body recovered due to how happy I am.

"Freedom!" I screamed as I dash out of school! Unfortunately Hisako caught up with me and wanted to walk around before we separate and go home.

"Man didn't you torture me enough." I said dragging my feet to walk side by side with her.

"Hey Akiko?" she said in a serious tone.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever thought about starting the band again or start a new one?" she said with a straight face.

I knew she was serious when she said my name like that. I thought this before and believe that we can never go back to the way it was but…it's not like I never wanted to start over. Back in those days it was fun and amazing. To be honest, I miss the rush of it, the feeling, the crowd, everything.

"Yeah I do but we can't start over, it won't be the same without everyone…but we can start a new one."

The reason why our band disbanded was the fact that our leader died about a year ago. Our leader was a close friend of ours but one day she suicide without even letting us know why. We took the blame since we weren't able to prevent her death. We didn't realize what's she was suffering from. We all took it hard, our band members left without a word and Hisako and I never saw them again. However Hisako took it the worst, she and our leader was the best of friends; they did everything together, so to see that she died, made us stop playing music. Playing music would remind of us of the band and would remind us of her. Worst of all it made us wonder _why_?

When Hisako was asking about to start a band again I wonder if she was ready to move on?

"Hmm I see…Hey Aki, let's go to the arcades!" She cheered up as she grabs me to go.

"Huh? Wait but I'm brok-"

I decided to go with her even though I'm low on cash. I know that she did that to change the depressing topic; she was that kind of a person.

We played Street Fighter Arcade and she used the character Ryu while I used Ken. Of course she kicked my ass by spamming me with hadouken and then finishing me off with a shinryuken.

Damn! I learned the hard way that girls don't play fair, especially with her.

Next we played dance dance revolution in expert mode. We drew quite a crowd since we rocked. We would do some tricks when the song allows us to. This time I was in the lead by a few thousand points, finally a game where I would win. Just when the song was about to end Hisako sweep kick me and I missed all my steps which means she won…even worse the crowd cheered when she won, it's like they didn't see what she did.

We played other games as well such as air hockey but we stayed far away from guitar hero. Don't even ask about the results of the games, all you have to know is that I'm in pain and she's the winner. We stopped playing when we realize it was night.

"Wow that was fun right Aki?" she asked with a victory look.

"…I feel bad for your boyfriend in the future." I said crying as I looked at my empty wallet.

"Hahaha well until then you will have to take care of me!" She laughed.

"If I do, would you care for me?" I asked seeing it wouldn't be so bad to date Hisako.

"Nope"

"Never!" I shouted running away from her.

"Hey wait up!" She chased after me

I notice the area I was running and realize that Iwasawa played her guitar around here. Hisako gaining speed caught up and tackle me to the ground.

"Caught you, now you goi-"

-"_We've got to move ahead, toward tomorrow"_ -

"Wait can you hear it?" I cut her off trying to hear the song again.

-"_So I'm going to sing like this_"-

"Huh what are you tal-"

"Shhh…Listen…" I said. We heard the song and let it guide us to where she was.

"_You may be crying, you may be lonely _

_But that's perfect-that's what human is _

_The tears you shed say _

_Thank you for giving life to us-beautiful, honest, and real"_

We found her and she kept her word, she played her song at the same place. I decided to sit at the same spot but this time Hisako joined me. We both were entranced by her song. While Iwasawa was singing, I looked at my surroundings to see people enjoying the song but I was most surprised when I saw Hisako playing air guitar trying to imitate Iwasawa's rhythm. When the song was over everybody clapped and she began packing up her guitar.

"Hey Iwasawa"

"Oh you're the guy from yesterday…" She said realizing who I was. I felt like I got crushed by a ton because she didn't notice I was in her classroom earlier.

"Iwasawa! I want you to make a band with you" Hisako excitedly said as she holds Iwasawa's hands.

"Wait you're Hisako from this afternoon!" Iwasawa said surprised to see her here.

"Your song, your performance, everything was amazing and original! It's like I found my passion again…it's like your song shook my soul. Please I want to create a band with you." Hisako pleaded.

"Wait what about me? Also, how rude of you to cut me off!" I thought.

"Um…uh I'm sorry but I have to go…" Iwasawa grabbed her guitar and ran away.

"Damn I'm not letting this chance get away from me; I'm going to recruit her no matter what!" Hisako chased after her.

Geez once Hisako makes up her mind there's no stopping her.

Hmm I have a few choices, I could A) follow her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble B) go home and sleep C) get laid

Let's see I have to get rid of C cause that would be some miracle for that to happen, B sounds like the better choice but if I get rid of A my conscious would totally haunt me. A, it is then; I quickly followed Hisako and eventually caught up with her. She stopped in front of a house which I assume it's Iwasawa's home.

"Geez Hisako let's go home, it's late and I don't want any more trouble, you can recruit her tomorrow." I said as I try to force her to leave.

"Wait look" she whispered as she points to the window.

I looked to see a drunken man and a woman arguing. "Don't tell me that those are Iwasawa's parents…"

Their fight was something we didn't understand. Why? We thought why have pointless fights? They have such a wonderful daughter; their family is together…they can try to overcome their problems instead of making it worse…and yet _why_? Their fight started to get aggressive and loud.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU? HUH? YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! WHO IS SUPPORTING THE FAMILY? ME NOT YOU! I CAN BECOME MUCH MORE THAN THIS! NO I HAVE TO WORK TO THE BONE JUST TO PUT A MEAL ON THE TABLE! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING ANNOYING AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!" the man yelled as he drinks from his beer.

"STOP! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE ACTIONS YOU'RE MAKING? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY! PLEASE STOP DRINKING!" The woman tries to take the beer bottle away from her husband.

Both are struggling but it's obvious that the man had more strength than her.

"STOP IT!" Iwasawa screamed as she rushes in to stop them from fighting however it was no use.

The man got hold of his bottle and…

*THUMP*…*CRACK*

Blood cover the area of the fight…and for once the house became silent…as the blood slowly spread around the floor…

Authors Note: Hello my fellow fanfic readers! This is my 1st time writing a fanfic, the reason why I'm writing is to improve my writing skills, I consider myself as a poor writer after all. I appreciate you for taking your time in reading this, but I would be even more thankful if you took your time to write a review. I want to know what you think! What are the pros and cons in this story and what do you expect in the next chapter. I plan on introducing all the other characters from Angel Beats and their problems. Also if there's any problems please inform me so I can correct them. Angel Beats does not belong to me (no matter how much I wish…) but to their respective companies. THANK YOU!

Trivia:

Hisako- doesn't have a last name since it wasn't introduced so I used her voice actor last name.

Akiko Oyobu- is an OC which this story is about his POV and will eventually connect the other characters together. Originally he was supposed to be a cold person that eventually opens up but I changed it up a bit making him comic relief at times and the type that will become impressive when the time is needed. His name means "brightly reaching out"

German Suplex- an intense wrestling move that Yui saw on tv which she was able to do thanks to Otonashi

23:50- a song from GDM, I used it as the time here to symbolize when Akiko first met Iwasawa

Joint lock- a move that Hinata always used on Yui

Ryu and Ken- from Capcom Street Fighter, Both are incredible fighters and best friends/rivals. Ryu is Japanese and a hardworking fighter. Ken is American also hardworking but also known to be funny and knows how to relax. I used them in a way to connect Akiko and Hisako as best friends.

Sad Machine- A band that helped inspired Iwasawa to become a musician. Also Hisako's playing style is similar to them. I decided to connect them together that way it would be easier explaining stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Five minutes earlier:

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU? HUH? YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! WHO IS SUPPORTING THE FAMILY? ME NOT YOU! I CAN BECOME MUCH MORE THAN THIS! NO I HAVE TO WORK TO THE BONE JUST TO PUT A MEAL ON THE TABLE! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING ANNOYING AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!" the man yelled as he drinks from his beer.

"STOP! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE ACTIONS YOU'RE MAKING? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY! PLEASE STOP DRINKING!" The woman tries to take the beer bottle away from her husband.

I couldn't watch this fight anymore. I couldn't imagine how Iwasawa had to deal with this for most of her life.

"Shit! I have to stop this!" I yelled as I ran in front of the house

"WAIT! What are you going to do?" Hisako yelled trying to reason with me

"Something other than watch and do nothing!"

I grab the front door knob and realize that it wasn't locked. I opened it and quietly go in. Hisako decided to follow me as we quietly explore the house. Inside the house was dark except where the fight took place which is at the kitchen down the hall. The house itself was pretty small and messy from what we seen so far there were only one bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. We decided to walk down the hall toward the fight. For a moment I thought I saw Iwasawa crouching in the corner of the room, but it was hard to tell due to the lighting and from where I was at.

"STOP IT!"

I heard Iwasawa screaming and saw her get up from her spot as she rushes to the kitchen. We ran toward the fight and saw them struggling. Her father gain hold of his beer bottle and lifts it high in the air. I knew what he was going to do but my legs were petrified. Everything at that moment slowed down. I examine the situation, no matter what, somebody was going to get hurt and from the direction of his swing it was most likely Iwasawa.

"MOVE!"

At the last minute just before he swing I pushed Iwasawa away from it. However he was able to hit my right arm. The impact was so hard that the bottle broke into pieces. Some of the glass shards went deep into my arm that blood started to come out and spread on the floor.

I wanted to scream in pain, but I thought to myself that this pain was nothing compare to what Iwasawa had to go through. I slowly got up and used my left hand and punched him as hard as I can. He felled right onto the floor but he was still conscious.

"OW THAT FUCKING HURT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS!" He yelled as he struggles to get up

"I'm just a random kid who likes to get into trouble and beat up shitty adults like you." I said calmly as I hold onto my injured arm.

I slowly turned to Iwasawa and used my left arm to help her get up

"Are you alright?" I said

"Yeah…I'm fine…but you're arm!" she said worried.

"It's fine, I'll be okay."

"Hey who are you kids? Don't you know going into people's house without permission is a crime!" said Iwasawa's mother as she tries to help her husband get up.

"Well did you know that beating up your kid is a crime too?" Hisako yelled back.

"If you want to, we can take this to court but I think we all know who would win in this situation" Hisako says calmly as she pulls out her phone and dials 911

"Tch fine do what you want, JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LET GO OF ME!" said the husband as he pushes his wife away.

I was very impressed with how Hisako handle the situation but at the same time I was worried about what would happen to Iwasawa if we left. Then an idea came to me.

"Iwasawa… leave with us, you don't have to stay with them. You can go with us and we can help you. You could live a place where you're free to do what you want instead of being trapped by your parents. It's your choice." I said as I offer her my hand.

Iwasawa was still scared but she quickly grabbed my hand and accepted my offer. I smiled by the decision she made.

"WAIT! You can't take our only daughter away!" the wife yelled against the decision she made.

"Tch! GO AHEAD TAKE HER AS LONG AS YOU KIDS LEAVE! BESIDES IT WOULD BE ONE LESS MOUTH TO FEED!" said the father as he leaves the kitchen.

Soon the mother left too realizing that she won't be able to do much.

"Wow thank god that's over. You should pack up your stuff before we leave" said Hisako

"It's okay the only thing I need is just my guitar" said Iwasawa as she grabs her guitar

"Wait shouldn't you bring more than that?" I said

"No, I don't have anything else, I didn't even have a room…" she said

We quickly left her house and I realized she didn't even turn back to look at it. I guess what she been through I probably would do the same.

"Yo Aki you should do something about that wound of yours!" Hisako said pointing to my bloody arm

"OH SHIT! I forgot about that!" I said panicking

"Hey take off your shirt!" said Hisako

I took off my shirt and handed over to her. She ripped up my shirt and used it to bandage my arm. Of course we took the glass shards off too.

"There all better!" she said smiling

"…."

"Hey say something! You should be thankful!"

"….DUDE YOU RIPPED UP MY UNIFORM! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO BUY ANOTHER ONE! YOU COULDN'T GIVE ME SOMETHING ELSE?" I yelled

"WHAT? THAT'S THE THANKS I GET FOR PATCHING YOU UP? BESIDES I DON'T WANT TO RIP MY SHIRT AND LET IT STAIN BY YOUR BLOOD!" she yells back

"Pft….Hahahahah…you guys are so funny…hahaha…after all that just happen you do this" said Iwasawa laughing.

Hisako and I looked at each other and soon we started to laugh too. Then I realize where Iwasawa should go since it was really late at night.

"Hey Iwasawa since you don't have a place to stay, do you want to live with me for now?" I asked since that was the only possible way

"Uh…sure if you don't mind but what about your parents?" she reply

"I don't mind I live by myself so there's no problem" I said with a thumb up

"THERE IS A BIG PROBLEM!" Hisako yelled cutting in

"HELLO A GIRL AND A GUY LIVING TOGETHER UNDER ONE ROOF? Even if it's you Aki that's still not right"

"Hmm well yeah I do agree with you, we can't let her sleep on the streets and besides you live with your parents they would allow sleepovers but I doubt they would let her live with you."

"Hmmm then there's no choice…I'm sleeping over!" said Hisako as she makes a call to her parents

"Wait would your parents let you?" I said worried that I might get killed by the Matsurra family

"Oh yeah, my parents believe you're gay so it's okay…alright I got permission. LET'S GO!"

I swear I'm going to get this girl one day…

When we arrived at my house, I opened the door and let them in. Hisako and I threw our stuff on my sofa and made ourselves comfortable. But Iwasawa was standing in my living room not knowing what to do.

"Hey Iwasawa don't just stand there relax! Don't worry I'll make sure Aki won't do anything to you" Hisako says as she drag Iwasawa to the sofa.

I decided to show Iwasawa around the house. Even though it's a bit small it's still comfortable. In my house there's a living room connected to the kitchen and down the hall is where the bathroom room is and across from it is my room. I decided to let Iwasawa and Hisako sleep in my room while I sleep on the sofa. Iwasawa eyes light up when she saw my instruments in my room.

"I didn't know you play the guitar" said Iwasawa as she gently touches the guitar.

"Hey Iwasawa" said Hisako trying to get her attention.

She took my electric guitar and plays it, even after a long time Hisako didn't show her skills weakening; in fact she still plays like an expert. Her performance amazed Iwasawa. I decided to leave those two alone while they were talking to each other.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower; I made sure I grabbed some clean clothes from my room before I went in. After that I put on a fresh wrap on my injured arm. As I was drying my hair with a towel I decided to make a phone call.

"Ring…Ring… Ring…HEY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON OR ELSE BUB! AND I SWEAR IF IT'S YOU TELLEMARKETERS I'M GOING TO STRA-"

"…Hi, mom it's been a while, it's me Aki" I said.

"Oh… Akiko!" my mom said as she tries to adjust her tone to a more womanly voice

"How are you? Are you okay? Are you eating well?" she said worryingly

"Yeah…I'm fine I might pass by the hospital tomorrow because I got my arm injured." I said as I looked at my arm

"What? What happen?"

"Just got into an accident …"

"Oh we knew we shouldn't let you live alone… You know dear, your father been very worried about you even though it doesn't seem like it. I swear you two are so stubborn. Akiko, your father wants what's best for you. I hope you don't hate him for it."

"I'm fine and…tell dad that I don't hate him. I just called to say thanks. I'll try to call you more often." I said

"You better! We get so worried about you! While you're at it you should come visit us regularly! …Oh and don't worry we will keep sending you money regularly too, otherwise you would sell your body to live. Wait even better idea, come back and live with us!"

"GOOD BYE! YOU OLD HAG!" I yelled getting angry.

"It's your life sweetheart. You get to decide what to do with it."

"…Thanks mom…bye"

I hanged up the phone. The last thing my mom said really relieved me. After what I been through tonight I thought I should be more appreciative to my parents and hoped that I matured a bit from this. After all, my life wasn't as bad compare to others.

Since it was getting late, I prepare my sofa making it as comfortable as possible. I grabbed extra blankets and a pillow from my closet and set them on top of the sofa. I looked at the clock on my wall; it showed 2:00A.M. This means I have school in five hours. Suddenly my arm ached more, which meant that I'm going to ditch school. At least I have a legit reason this time. I decided to ask Hisako and Iwasawa if they want to ditch school and occupy me to the hospital. Since my family works in the hospital, I get permission to not attend school and it won't go on my record. Sometimes Hisako and I would use this to ditch school when we didn't feel like it. This is one of the benefits of being the son of the director of a hospital. I went to my room and knocked on the door.

"Hey I want to ask you guys something" I said as I reach for the door knob

"WAIT! DON'T- Iwasawa Watch Out- Waaah- Ouch…" Hisako yelled

"Whoa what's that noise? Are you okay?" I yelled as my hand reacted and opened the door.

There I saw a naked Hisako on top of an innocent Iwasawa. At that moment so many thoughts went through my head but the one that stood out the most was "Am I going to die today?"

"…"

30min earlier:

"Iwasawa if you don't mind me asking, but how did you get started with music?" asked Hisako.

"…My parents were always fighting. I didn't even have my own room. I would shrink myself into a small ball in the corner of the room and cover my ears. All I could do was to close myself into a protective shell. There wasn't anywhere I could relax." Iwasawa said as she looked down.

"That's when I came across a band called Sad Machine." She continued as she looked up

"…Sad machine…" Hisako whispered to herself

"The vocalist was also from an unfortunate family. During the hard times, he would plug his ears with headphones and escape into the world of music. I started doing the same. I felt like everything was being blasted away. Like the vocalist was screaming for me. That he was singing for me. I began to believe that those who spoke rationally were wrong, and those crying out were right. It made me realize that we lonely people were the ones who were truly human-like. That music screamed, tore apart, and destroyed the unfairness that existed. It…saved me."

"…Aki…"

"I met this thing on a rainy day by a trash bin. So I started singing. I thought I had nothing left in life, but I had found a song. I worked part-time to make money and went from one audition to another. I was determined that after graduating, I would leave the house, go to Tokyo, and make a living out of music." Iwasawa said as she cheered up.

"I'm sure that dream will come true… and thanks for telling me this, I know it's been hard."

Hisako wraps herself with her arms as she remembers the times when she was in Sad Machine.

"Um…Hisako are you okay?" said Iwasawa

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine. Can I tell you a story?" said Hisako in a serious tone.

"Sure"

"Iwasawa…I…I… killed someone."

"…" Iwasawa turned white for that moment.

"Before, when I was in….a band…the vocalist of the band I was in…committed suicide. It was all my fault. It was because…I…took my eyes off of her…I made a lot of people unhappy…I believed I would never pick up a guitar ever again…" said Hisako as she looked off to a distance.

"However I met you. God…really likes teasing people, Don't you think Iwasawa?"Said Hisako, she turns around to face Iwasawa and smiles.

"…Hisako…"

"…Sorry, I ended up telling you a weird story. I guess you misjudged me, huh? I was talking about forming a band like I was all high and mighty. Really though, I'm not fit to do that. I thought that if I told you this, you would hate me. So I didn't say anything about it…I'm so stupid."

"That's not true."

"I didn't misjudge you. I wouldn't hate you for something like that. Hisako your guitar playing is very honest, and the sound it gives off shows just how much you love music. You couldn't have gotten that sound without having your fingers worn out through tons of practice. That's why I like both your sound…and you. You said before that you made a lot of people unhappy, but that's not true. Listening to you playing guitar makes me happy. There's no way I would ever hate you." Iwasawa smiles.

"…..Idiot" said Hisako as she blushed

"Why are you….making me fell in love with you all over again…?...I've made up my mind. I am forming a band with you. I'm not letting you go, even if you don't want to!" Hisako said as she hugs Iwasawa tightly.

"What…? But I…"

"Too bad"

"But what about our band name? Should we call it the Double Guitar?

"No good…Rejected! Anyway I think Aki's done with the shower so I'm going to use it now. Make yourself comfortable." Said Hisako, she quickly went to the bathroom.

Hisako undressed herself and turned on warm water from the shower. She went in and closed the curtains. She slowly drifts off thinking about Sad Machine and Iwasawa."

"…I can't believe it…we gave hope to someone like her…maybe we can be a band again…No! We Will Be A Band! This time is different. Oh crap I forgot to get some clean clothes."

Hisako grabs a towel and dries herself with it. She then wraps it around her body and opens the door lightly. She takes a peek if Aki was nearby. She hears him talking but doesn't sound like to Iwasawa.

"Good he's talking on the phone. Now's my chance!"

Hisako rushes into Aki's room and closed the door in a fast motion.

"Whoa!" Iwasawa said surprised.

"Whew that was close… oh sorry about that. Did anything productive while I was gone?" Hisako questioned as she sits on the bed making herself comfortable.

"I thought of a new song. Would you like to hear?"

"Really? That was quick. Is it ready? OK! Let me listen to it!" Hisako said excitingly.

"How about "Masa and Hisa"? Iwasawa said proudly

"Ehh…LAME!" shouted Hisako

"Really I thought about it really hard though…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? We were talking about coming up with a new song! The band name is fine."

"I haven't been able to come up with a new song so in the meantime I was thinking about band names."

"Anyways, rejected, rejected! How is that useful?" Hisako folds her arms.

"Ah, okay. I got it. Sorry. Then "Hisa and Masa". Hisako, you're the veteran so maybe if your name went first…" Iwasawa smiled.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ORDER OR WHATEVER!" Hisako yelled.

"Is it no good? What you're asking is pretty difficult."

"It's not hard. It's not hard at all…"

"But the name we thought of earlier, "F Cup & B Cup Band" is kind of obscene, don't you think?"

"WHO CAME UP WITH THAT NAME? THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT! DON'T GO OFF DECIDINGTHAT I'M AN F CUP ALL BY YOURSELF!" shouted Hisako getting tired by this conversation.

"Eh? Then what cup size are you, Hisako? Don't tell me you're…" Iwasawa asked innocently

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!"

"Exactly, you shouldn't care about that! Don't become an adult that judges people by the size of their breasts!" Iwasawa said proudly

"Eh…why am I getting scolded here…"

"It's about what's on the inside. Humans are all about the insides. In terms of breasts it's sensitivity! First of all with that kind of size I bet a rhino can step on them without you noticing." Iwasawa said bluntly.

"Of Course I'll notice! Stop picking bizarre fights!"

"Then, shall we test it out?"

"Huh"

"Then why don't I poke you in the chest right now with something and see? Then with your eyes closed tell me what it is."

"You…are you sane? Said Hisako, worried about the situation.

"It'll be fine. If you're a rocker, you'll definitely get it."

"I get it already…hurry up" said Hisako as she prepares herself for it.

*Poke Poke*

"HYAA!... Wha—What- What is this…It tickles…but feels good…I got it! It's a pen!"

"Wrong" said Iwasawa as she pokes Hisako again.

*Poke*

"A mechanical pencil!"

"No!"

*Poke*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…It tickles! I don't know! I give, I give!" laughed Hisako begging Iwasawa to stop.

"Can't be helped. The correct answer was…The answer is the tip of the second string" Iwasawa reply while holding the second string of a guitar.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW THAT?" Hisako yelled, surprised by the answer.

"Uh…I say it's pretty normal to get it, it's not fat like the sixth string, not thin like the first string…Doesn't feel double play-ish like 5-4-3…" explained Iwasawa.

"THE-HELL-SHOULD-I-KNOW-THAT! WHAT KIND OF "normal" IS THAT? ALSO WOULDN'T DOUBLE PLAY-ISH BE MORE LIKE 6-4-3 THAN 5-4-3? ACTUALLY WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT BASEBALL!" Hisako yelled angrily as she slams her fist on the bed.

"But a third "goro" is more rock isn't?"

"HUH!"

"2, huh? 2 is lonely. It's alone amongst the prime numbers. Same as me, like the loneliness of sailing on the sea with a boat that's lost an oar. Said Iwasawa, she stared off to the distance.

"Oh really?" said Hisako as she holds her head up

"But…But in my case, because I was able to get my music back and moreover because I met you, Hisako, I'm not alone anymore. Rather, maybe I feel invincible." Iwasawa smiled

"…Iwasawa…" Hisako said quickly getting embarrassed.

"What is it now?"

*knock knock*

"Hey I want to ask you guys something?"

"Oh crap I'm still in a towel!" Hisako whispered.

"WAIT! DON'T-"

Iwasawa and Hisako panicked in Aki's room, suddenly Iwasawa slipped on a music notes sheet.

"Iwasawa Watch Out- Waaah- Ouch…" Hisako yelled as she tries to save her but end up falling with her and losing her towel.

"Whoa what's that noise? Are you okay?"

The door opened and thus sees Hisako on top of Iwasawa.

"…"

"Umm…it's getting late so I'm going to head back to my sofa…you guys can continue what you were doing" I said as I quickly closed the door.

*Slam*

"WHAT?" Hisako yelled.

"Um I get the feeling we caused a weird misunderstanding…" Hisako cried

"More importantly, I really think we should go by the band name I thought of first, Double Guitar…" said Iwasawa still thinking about band names.

" TO SLEEP ALREADY." Commanded Hisako.

I ran back to my sofa and cover myself with blankets. I'm going to call this my blanket hideout; hopefully they won't find and kill me. But knowing Hisako I'm going to be de-

Hisako was able to see through my blanket hideout and destroyed it in a matter of seconds. This time she was fully dressed, wearing my clothes. She glared at me with such intensity that I knew that I'm not going to make it.

"WAIT HISAKO! It was just an accident!" I said pleading for forgiveness

"Uh huh is this really going to be your last words?" she said as she cracks her knuckles

"Can I at least write my will?" I said

"Nope"


End file.
